User talk:Steeltooth Slicewind
Hi Steeltooth Slicewind, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 13:08, May 28, 2010 Welcome Nice user name! If you need help, ask me! I hope you enjoy it here! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, whaddaya know! I know you! You're that kid that did feastin' fridays at lunch with me last year! Good chap you are for getting on the wiki! I'll visit Rynthiel as soon as possible! Nice to see ya! Coldstrype the Scythe 20:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Steeltooth Slicewind! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye need any help just ask! Well see ya 'round!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 20:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hoi! Haha, Steeltooth, I'm sure Rynthiel has gotten better! It's the biggest castle I've ever seen without it being unrealistic! I'm drawing a new picture for you! Hope I can do it soon! Coldstrype the Scythe 11:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. he was bein a little rude, and he made Glen quit, but the situation is sorted out. Also, remember to sign with four tildes Coldstrype the Scythe 12:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Nothing that new, really. You can go on my page and see the pictures. You can click the discussion and edit it so I can see your opinion on them Coldstrype the Scythe 12:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I say, chappo, that sounds like a spiffin' idea! I'll probably try to organize something with Copps for this weekend or next.Coldstrype the Scythe 12:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll be excited to see you at some point. I need to go now, for my class is almost over. Coldstrype the Scythe 12:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Warm Welcome A harty pat on the back for developing your wikia account. Cheers and until I see you again. Goodbye and God Bless --CopperJaw 14:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Development? Are you going to put anything on your user page?--CopperJaw 14:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Steeltooth, what is your profession? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Correct response: AROO! (From 300) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Pitcher: I will hopefully get it done tomorrow. If not, next friday. Coldstrype the Scythe 23:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Why, hello, Steeltooth Slicewind. I'm an otter too! I see you've got some friends here. Don't forget to make a friends list on yore user page so we can sign it! To make a signature(sig for short) go User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature. I hope we become good friends! See ya around matey! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Guess who? Heeeeere's SCRAGGY! Scraggy How do you like those taters, matey? Thank you! I'm glad you think so :). I have considered getting some work when I'm more consistent in certain details, but even then, I don't think there are many people willing to pay for my type of artwork. I do have plans for a comic strip though. It will be featured on Redwall Wars Wiki once I have a plot down and am finished with the major portion of requests. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 11:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Howe are you. I'm just trying out my new sig. --[[User:CopperJaw |Ironbuck Aye, lad, coom an' talk tae me!]] 14:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Lets try that again Is a better sig.--Ironbuck Aye, lad, coom an' talk tae me! 14:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sig test I finaly got my sigs to work --CopperJaw Jolly good, old chap! 14:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) This sig works now too --Ironbuck Aye, lad, coom an' talk tae me! 14:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll make you a sig once your pic is done. Coldstrype the Scythe 19:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) It shall be done either friday or saturday. I just need to color it, but I can only have my full hour and a half time on friday to sunday. Coldstrype the Scythe 22:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Test Sig Skarklin --Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 16:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Time Seriously!? I will kindly ask you to be quiet on the time issue I have tried repeatedly and the dumb thing simply won't work. --Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 12:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Hey! Pack your bags cause we're headn' out. Brain Jacques is coming to Sefton, Merseyside! Can't wait to see him! He will be there in november 6-13, 2010. Get ready cause we're going all the way to ENGLAND to see our favorite author. HaHa. Thought I'd throw some useless information at you.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 12:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Your pic! And Your Sig! King Steeltooth For Rynthiel! You're welcome! Coldstrype the Scythe 14:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My My ow perty. I ken ow much ye wanted that sig. It's quite good.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 12:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I drew some new pictures! Just check CopperJaw's talk page! Coldstrype the Scythe 13:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I've had a lot of time to do these pictures since my last day of school and exams was yesterday.Coldstrype the Scythe 13:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC) That picture of you on Copp's user page is an older picture of you. I like my new one far better.Coldstrype the Scythe 13:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Once I have a picture of some black market guys, you will whimper with fear. Coldstrype the Scythe 13:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ho yes you will. Coldstrype the Scythe 13:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to intimidate you. I mean awesome scary. Coldstrype the Scythe 13:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The idea for the design of the black market guys in book one is that they look like medieval plague doctors, beak mask and all. You should look them up on google images. Coldstrype the Scythe 13:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, I need to put on my beak mask and run off to the black market. Gotta go. Coldstrype the Scythe 13:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Never Fear Ejaxk is good at heart. For the moment, he believes we have fallen below a level of whatever word I'm looking for. Also he's on vacation.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 12:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I see you --Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 13:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Behind you --Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 13:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't mess with the 'stache.Coldstrype the Scythe 13:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Look again. --Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 13:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually I'm to the right of you now. Tell jonas I like his haircut. --Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 13:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Castle Rynthiel Seriously. You have one sentence. Add a little more on the awsomeness of the castle.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 01:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Your pics! All of the pictures I have drawn so far are on my user page. You can put them in the video you are making: Just copy them from my userpage. I will have to email you the other pictures you request when I finish because we are not allowed to put just pictures of armor on here. Coldstrype the Scythe 10:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Here is another picture that I drew today that you can use. Coldstrype the Scythe 10:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! Did you get the helmet picture? Coldstrype the Scythe 11:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I tried to post the other pictures on your talk page, but Lord TBT told me that counted as spamming. But, all of the pics are on my user page.Coldstrype the Scythe 23:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I could make summaries of the people if need be. I'll need to know how long they must be and who you need to be summarized. --Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 17:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Um... Summary No. I'm probably not going to do anything for the summarys. Ask Coldstrype.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 15:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Character Pic Nice sword Austin! I like your character picture, did you make it yourself?--Arthmael Fight Me!!! 15:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC)